


When They Met

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: A year since the wish, Peter Parker and Peter Stark are thrown together once more to save the world. But at what cost?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	When They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Character Key: (these will come up)  
> Peter Parker - Parker  
> Peter Stark - Stark  
> Harley Keener from Parker’s world - Tyler  
> Harley Keener from Stark’s world - James  
> Any of the Infinity people - Glowy “their name”

Peter Parker and Harley Keener were enjoying the day. It was a nice one. The picnic was laid out in front of the two boys as they ate. They had the day to relax. Just a year ago, Peter was in another world dealing with the problems of that world. When the green portal appeared. A woman in a mask came out and the boys watched her closely. 

“Peter Parker, Harley Keener, you are need to save another universe,” she said.

“What if we say no,” Parker said. She just smiled.

“I wasn’t asking,” She said before sending the portal past them. They were where they had been without the picnic. Harley groaned as Peter looked around.

“Where are we?” Harley asked.

“Let’s just head to the compound,” Peter said. The compound must have moved because they were off by a long shot. The boys went in. Harley grabbed two apples tossing one to Peter as they entered the living room to see themselves. The others looked up.

“What the fuck?” other Peter said. 

“Harls, I don’t think we are on in Kansas anymore,” Peter said.

~

After talking out the craziness of the situation and explaining what Timelapse did to them, the other two nodded as Tony and Pepper entered and then did a double-take.

“Hey Dad,” Stark said. 

“Hey Tony,” Parker said. Tony looked at Pepper.

“I only have one son. I only have one son,” Tony said.

“Yep,” Harley from that world said.

“We kinda got sent here on a mission,” Harley from Parker’s world said.

“Is there a way to tell the boys apart?” Pepper said.

“We could wear different colors?” Peter said.

“Or you guys could just look at Parker’s clothes?” Stark’s Harley said. Parker looked at his Star Wars shirt then at Stark’s plain polo. 

“I guess that is the only way to tell us all apart,” Parker’s Harley said. “So what is going on in the superhero world for us to be sent to this place?”

“Nothing really,” Stark said. “My Harley and I were actually having a day off.”

“We were too,” Parker said.

“Great so both of you decided to take a day off,” Tony said. A portal appeared and Strange came out with Steve Rogers but he was glowing green. Steve looked at Tony shocked before looking at everyone else.

“Explain to Tony Stark what you just told me,” Strange said.

“I woke up in his amulet after dying of old age,” Steve said. Parker felt his heart stop. This was the same Steve Rogers who was from his world. They had just mourned the guy last week.

“Does the name Thanos sound familiar?” Parker asked. He turned to him.

“Thor killed him than Tony killed the 2014 version of him which by the way why are their two of you?” Steve asked.

“I’m Peter Parker from your world and he is Peter Stark from this world,” Parker explained. Steve looked at Tony.

“So you guys never dealt with Thanos?” Steve asked.

“No, we haven’t and I kinda don’t want to based on the conversation I had with you both so far about the guy,” Tony said.

“So Parker and his Harley are here because of Steve from their world?” Stark’s Harley said.

“We need a nickname to help tell us apart. What is your middle name?” Parker’s Harley asked.

“James. You?” Other Harley asked.

“Tyler,” the other one said. 

“So I can go by James and you by Tyler,” Stark’s Harley or James said.

“That works,” Parker’s Harley or Tyler said.

“Okay now that we have that figured out can we focus on the real issue,” Stark said. Vision came in with a yellow glowing Vision. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, and Eva followed him.

“We have an issue it seems,” Wanda said before seeing the other Steve.

“We should call them Glowy Steve and Vision,” James said.

“I agree,” Parker said. 

“This is the second stone to activate a dead avenger from our world,” Tyler said. 

“What is the stones that are connected to dead avengers from our world because of what happened?” Parker asked. 

“What happened to cause them to awake?” Stark said.

“What if it was Steve’s death?” Parker said.

“Why would that be relevant?” Stark asked.

“Because Steve sent stones into the past, it was an alternate past, what if it was your past?” Parker asked. Stark thought about it.

“Okay so the stones are then connected to your world based on you guys steal them in the past and the guy who sent them back just passed away which leads to them becoming awake,” Stark said. “James get me some paper and a pen pronto.” James grabbed a notebook and pen and handing it to his boyfriend. Stark took some notes. “How many stones are there?”

“Six. Time: which Steve is representing, Mind: which Vision is representing, Reality, Soul, Space and Power.” Parker said.

“So they are appearing where the stones are,” Stark said. “So we locate the stones we find the person from your world.”

“And do what?” Glowy Steve asked.

“Call Timelapse and have her send you all home,” Stark said. “Why else would Parker be called here? He has been here before because we both made a wish that caused us to trade worlds for a day.”

“So we find the stones and go home,” Vision said.

“They would be where they were before Thanos grabbed them,” Parker said. 

“Where is that?” Tony asked.

“Vormir is where the soul stone is,” Glowy Steve said. He looked at Strange. “Could you portal me there?” Strange nodded before they disappeared. 

“I don’t know about power or reality but space was on Asgard,” Parker said.

“Asgard was destroyed,” James pointed out.

“Loki stole it in our world before Asgard was destroyed,” Parker said.

“Then it’s in New Asgard,” Stark said. He turned to Tony. “Can I borrow the quinjet?” 

“Absolutely not,” Tony said. 

“Dad the world is in danger,” Stark said.

“You are not going to New Asgard,” Tony said. “Bucky and Wanda go find Thor and his psychopath of a brother.” They nodded as they left. 

“The reality stone was with the collecter according to the files I read after Thanos was defeated the second time,” Tyler said. Glowy Steve, Strange, and a glowy Nat came through a portal. Nat looked at the other Nat confused.

“What is this world?” Glowy Nat asked.

“This is another world,” Parker explained.

“Long story short, we think sending you to Parker’s world will help save the world,” Stark explained. “You guys are originally from his world so it will be like returning home which should balance out the power of the stones and return them to their normal state.”

“How will it affect them though?” Pepper asked. Parker looked at them.

“To be honest, you guys may not come back alive,” Parker said.

“You think we will return to being dead once we cross back?” Glowy Steve said. 

“We believe so,” Stark said. 

“We also think we know where the reality stone would be but not the power stone,” Tyler said.

“The power stone would be with Thanos,” Glowy Nat said. 

“So the representative of power has to deal with Thanos?” James said. “Who is Thanos and why do I have a feeling I’m going to be terrified of this guy if I meet him?”

“Thanos would rather see half the universe in terror and half of it dead than let the world survive how it has,” Parker said. “He is the worst villain that I had to face.” 

“You mean he is worse than Ultron or Loki?” Parker asked.

“Worst than all of them,” Tyler said. Tony’s phone went off and he left the group to answer it. “Wait if Thanos from this universe is the same as the one Tony of our world defeated then wouldn’t he be already dead?” Glowy Steve said. Both boys looked at each other. 

“He is right, Tony killed him in our world,” Parker said. Tony came back in with a sour face.

“Apparently two space ships just entered orbit,” Tony said. 

“Should we suit up?” James asked. 

“No, they sent out a message saying they were friendly. Something about the power and reality stone,” Tony said. The compound opened and the Guardians entered with the Gamora who had once been in their world. She was followed by a Glowy Gamora and a Glowy Tony.

“Tony!” Parker and Tyler said running to him. He looked down at the two boys who were squeezing him in a hug before seeing another him.

“Did I miss something?” he asked.

“Long story short, you’re in a different world and your boys came to get you,” Tony said. Glowy Tony nodded. He looked at the boys.

“So what is up with the two space ships?” Glowy Steve asked.

“The other was Nova,” Quill said. “They had the power stone when this guy came out of it.”

“So Thanos was the one we defeated,” Parker said. 

“Now I have one question, how are we going to get Timelapse here?” Stark asked.

“You mean this woman,” a voice said. A glowy Loki came out with a woman in the mask. 

“I figured you would find them,” She told Parker and Tyler. 

“You can send us back,” Parker said.

“No, I can’t.” She said.

“But we did what you needed,” Parker said.

“No, you and Stark have not. The man who did this is still out there and only you spiders can save the world. Good luck. Call me when you have succeeded,” She disappeared. 

“What the fuck was that?” James asked

“I guess it wasn’t my death that triggered this,” Steve said. Stark froze before moving to walk out of the room. Parker followed him.

“You know something,” Parker said. Stark turned to him.

“Last week I was fighting a weird villain and he kept mentioning that the stones would lose their powers and be freed so he could consume the energy. He turned on this device and I couldn’t turn it off before he disappeared. I have been looking for him since then. My Harley doesn’t know about this so if you could not let him know I would be grateful,” Stark said. 

“Let me come with you to find him and I will call it even,” Parker said.

“I knew I liked you,” Stark said. He leads him to the labs before throwing a spider at him. “That is my old suit. I feel it will suit you better than my new one.” Parker smiled as they suited up. They head out to the city and went over to Queens. They were in a warehouse where the fight had gone down.

“Explain this villain,” Parker said.

“His name is Goblin and he is a complete asshole. He is Norman Osborn but I can’t get enough proof to get him arrested,” Stark said.

“I’m not shocked about that Norman was always an ass,” Parker said.

“His son was nice in bed though, not as good as Harls,” Stark said. Parker snorted. “I forgot that you weren’t sleeping around before you meet your Harls.” 

“No, sleeping together is a new thing. I didn’t even do that with MJ,” Parker said.

“You and MJ, I wish I could have got that lucky man,” Stark said. Parker rolled his eyes. He kinda hated this version of him. He was a big dick.

“Do you think we could get into Oscorp?” Parker asked.

“Maybe, Harry hates me, but I can get us in if I need to,” Stark said. 

“How about I try to wow him with my Parker charm and you sneak in as Spider-Man?” Parker said.

“I like that Parker,” Stark said. Parker and Stark went to Oscorp.

~

Both the Harleys were worried about their Peters who had yet to come back. James knew Stark was hiding something.

“FRIDAY, where are the Peters?” James asked.

“They are currently in Queens,” FRIDAY said. Everyone seemed confused.

“I knew it was too quiet,” Tyler said.

“Guess we better fetch those two before they do something stupid,” James said.

“Let’s go, those two will either kill each other or destroy the world by accident,” Tyler said.

“I would be scared to see those two team up,” James said as they head out the door. Tony sighed. 

“Should we help them?” Glowy Steve asked.

“They have it handled,” Glowy Tony said. “So when was the last time you had to help that kid out as Spider-Man?”

“Last week, he decided to have a knife in his body was lightly being stabbed,” Tony said.

“Parker thought that having a building fall on him was nothing,” Glowy Tony said.

~

While the Tonys were discussing their Peters, the boys were beginning their plan to infiltrate Oscorp. Parker met Harry in the lobby who was yelling at him about how much of a brat and snobby he was as Stark snook in and found the lab where the goblin tech was built. He got some pictures before he found the device. He worked on disabling it as he listened out for anyone. Parker was dealing well with Harry yelling at him and taking all the accusations. He was also disliking Stark even more. 

“Oh shit,” He heard on the comm. He touched his ear.

“What is the issue?” He mumbled so only Stark heard him.

“Goblin found me but I got the device and am heading out. Get out now though cause this guy hates all spider people,” Stark said.

“Look Harry nice seeing you and I will have to work on all my issues as soon as I get back my sanity,” Parker said. He ran out and found an alley before putting back on his suit. He found Stark trying to get away and webbed up the Goblin. The Goblin turned and hissed at him. 

“Man, you are late to the party,” Stark said.

“I got here as soon as possible,” Parker said. “So you must be Goblin, I’m glad I only had to deal Mysterio cause you are ugly.” Goblin got free and went to attack him. Stark worked in the shadows trying to destroy the device. He finally did something because a light shot up in the sky. Six colors appeared from a hole in the sky and then the device blows up. The Goblin screamed and Parker used that distraction to push him off his hoverboard and web him to a wall. Stark joined him.

“Nice man,” Stark said as the two high fived. They saw their Harleys down below them smiling at them. “Guess we won.”

“They are so going to kill us when we get down there,” Parker said.

“Yeah, they are,” Stark said.

~

Upon returning to the compound the boys were all ready to leave when they noticed the glowy versions were gone.

“Well it was nice to see Dad one last time,” Parker said.

“You just called him Dad,” Tyler said. Parker smiled.

“Yeah, I did. I guess it is the first time I felt like admitting it,” Parker said. Stark smiled and held out his hand. 

“Thanks for coming and it was awesome to work with you,” he said.

“But don’t come back,” Parker finished as they shook hands.

“Yeah, I rather not have to deal with this again man,” he said.

“Well good luck and hopefully everything will be better,” Parker said. Stark smiled.

“Your world taught me that I love this great guy. He is trying to teach me not to be a brat,” Stark said. James smiled as he pulled him close. Timelapse opened the portal and Parker and Tyler entered. 

~

Peter and Harley were in the compound as they walked they heard Morgan scream and run past them as Tony ran to find her. They both froze.

“Tony?” Harley asked.

“They didn’t tell you, kids,” Tony said. “Before you stopped whatever brought us back, Timelapse sent us to our world. She said if we were here we would stay alive when the device was destroyed.”

“Has Pepper told you anything about me?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, after she slapped me for risking my life again,” Tony said. Peter ran and gave him a hug.

“If she doesn’t make you retire, I am,” Peter said. Tony held him.

“As much as the hug is nice,” Harley said. “Morgan ran that way and she isn’t patient.” All of them laughed as they went hunting for Morgan. Peter and Harley looked at each other as they helped Tony find Morgan. Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> PARKNER SERVER: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
